The present invention relates to a new quinoxaline-containing hyperbranched ether-ketone polymers.
Dendritic macromolecules such as dendrimers and hyperbranched polymers are a new class of highly branched polymers that have distinctly different properties from their linear analogs. Both dendrimers and hyperbranched polymers have much lower solution and melt viscosities than their linear analogs of similar molecular weights. They also have a large number of chain-ends whose collective influence dictates their overall physical and/or chemical behaviors. These features are attractive in terms of processability and offering flexibility in engineering required properties for specific applications. However, there is a practical advantage that hyperbranched polymers have over dendrimers at “raw material” level. Although dendrimers have precisely controlled structures (designated as generations), their preparations generally involve tedious, multi-step sequences that are impractical and costly in scale-up production. Synthesis of a hyperbranched polymer, on the other hand, is a one-pot process. Large quantities of hyperbranched polymers can be easily produced from ABx (x≧2) monomers.
Because of their excellent thermal and mechanical properties, as well as their optical and electronic characteristics, aromatic, fused heterocyclic polymers such as polyquinoxalines and polybenzoxazoles continue to attract considerable attention. However, they have limited processability due to the nature of fused ring systems. Their insolubility and their softening temperatures are generally above their degradation temperatures. Chemical modification on the these materials, for example, by the use of solubilizing pendants or flexible units in the main chain, has been successful to improve their processability, allowing the optimization of their properties as a function of processability. Another viable approach to achieving this objective is to incorporate the elements of local rigidity and global randomness into the macromolecular architecture. Local rigidity provides the thermal, electronic and optical characteristics of the aromatic fused systems while global randomness frustrates entanglement of the polymer chains, leading to greater solubility. Dendritic structures clearly embody these qualities. However, as noted previously, hyperbranched structures have greater synthetic practicality.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide novel quinoxaline-containing hyperbranched poly(ether-ketones).
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel method for preparing quinoxaline-containing hyperbranched poly(ether-ketones).
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.